The Fluffy Wolf & The Boy Who Smells Like Green
by Math'L
Summary: TRADUCTION. 'Stiles sent bizarre papa. Je peux sentir la couleur verte sur lui. Comment est-ce que je peux sentir une couleur '
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.** **Cette histoire** _ **The Fluffy Wolf & The Boy Who Smells Like Green**_ **a été écrite par zwatchtowerz (TheSpark), publiée sur AO3.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Je reviens avec une traduction, c'est** _ **The Fluffy Wolf & The Boy Who Smells Like Green**_ **, écrite par zwatchtowerz (TheSpark) !** **Un grand merci à elle pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire !**

 **L'histoire fait 2 chapitres ! Le second est en cours de trad, je ne sais pas encore quand je l'aurais fini (je rentre en période de partiels ^^)**

 **J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté (ça doit faire une semaine) et je suis heureuse de vous retrouver !**

 **Enjoy !**

La famille Hale était bien connue à Beacon Hills. Dans une petite ville comme celle-ci, la grande famille vivant dans une seule maison était notable. Il y avait 6 adultes et beaucoup d'enfants. Agés de quelques mois à assez âgé pour aller à l'Université, les treize enfants Hale étaient une partie importante de la famille.

Peter était le plus jeune Hale 'original' de la fratrie. Il avait deux enfants, une fille appelée Malia et un garçon appelé Matheo. Andrew était le plus vieux avec six enfants, Lilly, Robin, Jules, Aaron et les jumelles Rey et Cassy. Talia était la sœur cadette et elle avait cinq enfants, David, Devon, Laura, Derek et Cora.

Talia a été la première à se marier, faisant d'elle celle dont les enfants étaient les plus vieux. David n'allait pas tarder à les quitter pour aller à l'Université. Devon avait encore trois ans avant de les quitter aussi. Laura avait douze ans, Derek presque sept et Cora était le « bébé » ayant seulement quatre ans.

Avec autant de personnes dans une famille, la ville les voyait constamment partout. Leur popularité n'avait rien à voir avec leurs voitures de luxe ou leur immense manoir en dehors de la ville, au milieu de la réserve. Ou ce mystère autour de la provenance de l'argent. Non, pas du tout.

Merci Dieu, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué les hurlements la nuit autour de la maison. La partie sur les loups-garous serait difficile à expliquer.

C'était l'anniversaire de Derek quand Talia et son mari Daniel assistèrent au moment le plus mignon du monde.

Les Hales adoraient les fêtes d'anniversaire, mais les enfants n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis en dehors de la famille. Leur gros secret les gardait loin de l'école jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez âgés pour se contrôler. Pour les enfants, ils s'arrangeaient donc en offrant quantité de cadeaux, et en leur proposant des jeux et de l'amusement, une manière de les distraire de l'absence de nouveaux enfants. Pour les adolescents, ils allaient au collège et avaient leurs propres amis et ils trouvaient ennuyeux et pas cool les fêtes avec une bande de « bébés », et optaient pour regarder un film et manger du popcorn dans la salle de cinéma (parce qu'ils en avaient une dans la maison) avec cette musique bizarre qu'ils aimaient.

Mais qu'importe le type de fêtes, ils invitaient toujours des gens qui savaient à propos du surnaturel. C'était souvent des gens avec une position importante dans la communauté et c'était une autre raison pour laquelle le reste de la ville les regardait comme s'ils étaient une famille royale. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient une partie des représentants de la loi à la fête de leurs enfants.

L'Agent Stilinslki était l'un de ceux qui savaient. Il avait été envoyé voir pour un animal sauvage, qu'une vieille dame avait vu courir de sa fenêtre. Il était celui qui avait trouvé un jeune Aaron, avec des yeux brillants, des griffes et grognant. C'était seulement la chance qui avait fait que son partenaire n'avait pas vu Aaron avant qu'il ne se rechange en humain.

Il avait suivi la piste du surnaturel, et de là, lui et sa femme étaient depuis invités à chaque fête d'anniversaire, chaque année. Ils y allaient joyeusement, appréciant le bruit des enfants. John et Claudia n'avaient pas d'enfant pendant les premières années, des douzaines d'anniversaires passèrent. Mais quand Claudia eut un fils, elle opta pour être à la maison chaque fois qu'un enfant Hale obtenait une année supplémentaire.

\- Mieczysław est assez vieux pour s'amuser avec les autres enfants, John. Tu devrais l'amener avec Claudia ce week-end.

\- Il aime être appelé Stiles , Talia et tu le sais. Je vais … je vais parler à Claude.

Voilà comment tout ça s'est passé.

XxXxXxX

Derek était un peu maussade, il n'avait jamais aimé les fêtes. Trop de bruits, trop de gens qu'il n'aimait pas. La fête était pour lui et ses sept ans. Bien sûr, il aimait les cadeaux, mais le prix était de passer des heures avec des adultes lui parlant comme s'il était un bébé, comme ils le faisaient avec ses cousins et ses frères et sœurs, et c'était trop.

Cette fois, il sentit quelque chose de différent. Mignon et vert comme des sucreries avec de l'herbe. Il s'approcha du salon quand il le vit. Un enfant avec des yeux ambrés et une ridicule boule à zéro.

\- Derek, chéri, viens ici. Sa mère l'appela. Tu connais John et Claudia. C'est Stiles, leur fils. Il a quatre ans, fais attention.

C'était le code pour "il est un humain fragile, ne le brise pas". Derek avait l'école à la maison, parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de contrôle et que quelques fois, il se métamorphosait quand il était énervé ou triste. Son père disait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas d'ancre, qu'importe ce que ça voulait dire.

Avant qu'il ne puisse interagir avec l'humain, Stiles lui mis une boîte devant ses yeux.

\- C'est un cadeau pour toi ! Je l'ai choisi mais je ne sais pas si tu vas l'aimer parce que je ne te connais pas. Peut-on être ami ? J'ai seulement un ami mais Scott est asth… il peut pas bien respirer et il ne peut pas jouer au superhéros avec moi.

Derek sentit ses yeux changer et il courut vers le couloir. Talia commença à s'excuser mais Stiles courut après lui en riant et en étant bruyant, avec la boîte dans la main.

XxXxXxX

La fête commença, et Derek se cachait dans les endroits les plus bizarres et Stiles le trouvait toujours, disant à tout le monde où il était. C'était drôle de voir comment, doucement, Derek se cacha à des endroits moins étranges pour que Stiles le trouve, comme s'il aimait le jeu.

\- Derek, ça va ? Est-ce que la présence de Stiles, c'est trop pour toi ? demanda Daniel quand il trouva Derek se cachant dans sa chambre et plus au rez-de-chaussée comme avant.

\- Stiles sent bizarrement Papa.

Bien sûr, Stiles sentait les médicaments contre TDAH, mais ce n'était pas bizarre pour lui. Peut-être que pour un enfant, c'était une odeur bizarre.

\- Je peux sentir l'odeur vert sur lui. Comment peut-il sentir une couleur ?

Et okay, ce n'était pas l'odeur à laquelle il pensait.

\- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu ressens ?

\- Oui, c'est bizarre mais bien. Et il sent comme les sucreries aussi.

Daniel avait envie de sauter de joie, ou d'appeler sa femme, mais il avait besoin d'en être sûr.

\- Quelle est la première chose qui surgit dans ton cerveau quand tu penses à Stiles ?

\- Maison ? Comme toi et maman et les autres. Comme la meute. Mais il n'est pas de la meute, hein ?

XxXxXxX

Les adolescents s'ennuyaient et avaient eu la permission de sortir ou de rejoindre leur chambre. Les bébés et les enfants étaient fatigués après un moment, et ils tombèrent endormis sur le canapé ou sur le sol. Andrew et sa femme prenaient soin de cet amas d'enfants. Bientôt, les invités partirent, laissant seulement John et Claudia à la fin de la journée.

\- Vous devriez rester manger, il y a quelque chose dont il faut qu'on parle.

\- Merci pour l'invitation, Talia. On adorerait rester et Stiles aime bien Derek. dit Claudia en souriant à comment Derek scrutait avec attention Stiles, qui avait une peluche de loup dans sa petite main et qui essayait de toucher le visage de Derek avec.

\- Stiles, n'embête pas Derek, dit John.

\- Oh, fais-moi confiance, Derek s'amuse avec ton fils. S'il était ennuyé, il aurait … et bien, tu sais. dit Daniel en laissant ses yeux luire pendant une seconde. John hocha la tête, comprenant.

Ils les regardèrent un peu plus pendant le diner. Stiles parlait de pourquoi il avait choisi un loup pour Derek comme cadeau. Derek participait avec un oui ou non ici ou là. Stiles ne semblait pas embêté d'être le seul à parler, assis à la droite de Derek, dans son espace personnel.

\- Maman dit que qu'il y a des loups mais que ceux sont de bons loups et qu'ils nous protègent. C'est pour toi, il peut te protéger aussi ! dit Stiles.

Et sans avertissement, il l'embrassa sur la joue et mis le loup contre la poitrine de Derek. Daniel, Talia, John et Claudia restèrent silencieux, alors que Derek se métamorphosait, ses yeux maintenant jaune, des oreilles pointues et beaucoup de cheveux pour un enfant de sept ans. Ils s'attendaient à voir Stiles s'effrayer, c'est ce qui était arrivé avant avec les autres humains. Mais non, Stiles le regarda juste avec de grands yeux et courut vers sa mère.

\- Maman! Maman! Regarde Derek ! Il est trop doux !

Derek reprit son apparence humaine seul, ravissant Stiles.

\- Fais-le encore s'il te plait !

Et il le fit. Parfaitement sous contrôle, il changea d'humain à loup plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Stiles fasse un câlin à son nouveau « super ami ».

\- Donc, vous vous souvenez de la conversation qu'on devait avoir ? De quoi est-ce que vous vous souvenez à propos des compagnons et des ancres ?

John demanda un whisky.

XxXxXxX

Il était tard quand Claudia dit qu'ils devaient y aller, John étant de matinée au commissariat le lendemain. La maison était silencieuse, les enfants dormaient depuis des heures, les adultes buvant du café ou quelque chose de plus fort.

Ils trouvèrent Derek enlaçant Stiles et la peluche, endormis sur un des canapés. Talia haleta et fit un geste à Daniel, qui vint voir pour prendre une photo.

Après plus d'une photo (« celle-là est pour nous, celle-là est pour toi Claudia, c'est un angle différent John, ce n'est pas la même photo … ») les Stilinski devaient vraiment s'en aller.

\- Derek, Der, Stiles doit partir, dit Talia tirant gentiment sur le bras de son fils.

D'une voix endormi, il murmura « Mien, pars pas. »

Claudia et Daniel firent un petit « oohhhh » et John soupira juste.

\- Peut-être que ce serait mieux s'il restait ici ce soir. Je peux revenir le chercher demain dans la matinée si c'est okay pour vous.

\- Ca semble être la seule solution.

\- Êtes-vous sûrs de pouvoir supporter Stiles plus souvent ?

\- Êtes-vous sûrs de pouvoir supporter un Derek protecteur ?

Les mères rirent et les pères échangèrent un regard oscillant entre « Oh mon Dieu » et « J'aime ma femme ».

XxXxXxX

Dans la matinée, quand Stiles lui dit au revoir en lui embrassant la joue, Derek sourit à l'odeur du vert, à la sécurité et à la maison.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite est en traduction, dites-moi si elle vous intéresse ! Bon week-end à vous !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.** **Cette histoire** _ **The Fluffy Wolf & The Boy Who Smells Like Green**_ **a été écrite par zwatchtowerz (TheSpark), publiée sur AO3.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Le 2e (et dernier chapitre) arrive plus vite que je le pensais ! Je suis censée être en partiel à partir de mardi. J'ai traduit un chapitre. Vous la sentez, ma motivation ?**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

 **R &R : **

**anonymes92 : Merci, je suis contente que cela t'ait plu !**

 **Wm2 : la suite arrive plus vite que prévu !**

Les mois passaient depuis leur rencontre et c'était fantastique. Pour Talia, son fils devenait doucement un loup en contrôle. Il avait trouvé son ancre plus tôt qu'elle et son mari l'espéraient. Pour John et Claudia, les parents de Stiles, ce fut un choc. Bien sûr, ils savaient à propos des loup-garous et des Hale, mais savoir que votre fils était la nouvelle ancre d'un loup-garou de huit ans et son compagnon, ce fut un peu trop d'un coup.

Parce que, c'était un autre problème. Stiles et Derek étaient des compagnons. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour réaliser ce qu'étaient des sentiments ou ce que « compagnon » signifiait, et Talia priait tous les Dieux du monde pour que cela reste comme ça pendant au moins dix ans. Son mari riait à chaque qu'elle disait ça. Les choses allaient bien entre eux. Aucun problème. Jusqu'au premier jour de Derek à l'école.

Tous les enfants Hale faisaient l'école à la maison jusqu'au collège, donc ils avaient le contrôle de leurs instincts. Depuis que Derek avait trouvé son ancre, son oncle Peter travaillait avec lui sur le contrôle. Et un jour, ils décidèrent qu'il était prêt pour l'école.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller, maman !

\- Bébé, ça sera fun. Tu veux avoir des amis, non ?

\- Mais j'ai Stiles !

\- Et Stiles va à la garderie. Tu as besoin d'être avec plus d'enfants de ton âge, chéri.

\- Je ne veux pas d'autres enfants, j'ai Stiles ! dit Derek en boudant. C'était adorable.

Ce fut difficile mais ils arrivèrent à le convaincre après lui avoir promis que Stiles serait à la maison à son retour. Ils le déposèrent à l'école, prirent des photos pour pouvoir se rappeler de ce jour dans le futur. Derek était un peu renfrogné, fronçant les sourcils pendant tout le trajet en voiture en murmurant des choses que seul lui savait.

La matinée fut assez habituelle. Les adultes travaillaient, les adolescents étaient à l'école et les enfants jouaient dans le jardin. Un appel à midi changea tout.

\- Hale à l'appareil, répondit-elle sur son téléphone d'Alpha. Oui, elle avait un téléphone séparé pour les problèmes de loup-garou.

\- C'est John, désolé de t'embêter sur ce téléphone mais tu ne réponds ni sur celui de la maison ni sur ton portable.

\- John ! Aucun problème. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

\- Je vais bien mais …

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Mais Stiles a eu un accident.

XxXxXxX

Ce n'était pas un gros accident. John avait reçu un appel au travail et ne pouvait pas aller récupérer Stiles lui-même. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Claudia à la maison. Talia y alla à sa place, parce que tout le monde dans la ville savait que les Hale et les Stilinski étaient une grande famille. Et parce qu'un regard de Talia faisait faire à n'importe qui ce qu'elle voulait.

Plus tard, elle appela Claudia et conduisit Stiles de l'hôpital jusqu'à chez lui. Il s'avéra qu'un enfant avait poussé Stiles assez fort pour qu'il tombe et se casse le poignet.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé le gamin Whittemore. Cette petite merde embête toujours mon fils et personne ne fait rien pour l'arrêter. Je le frapperais au visage s'il n'avait pas cinq ans. Parents avocats et tout ça.

Talia toussa pour tenter de couvrir son rire.

\- Hé, respire. Stiles va bien, une petite douleur ne va le tuer.

\- J'ai dit ça à David quand il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais poussé Jackson.

Cette fois, Talia éclata de rire.

Stiles était couché dans son lit, n'ayant conscience de rien. Il avait pleuré un peu, parce que sa main et tout son bras lui faisaient mal. Il laissa échapper un soupir quand Talia entra dans la pièce et prit sa douleur, suivit par sa mère.

\- Vas-tu bien maintenant, mon cœur ?

Stiles fit un petit bruit et acquiesça. Talia ne cessa pas de prendre sa douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il allait bien.

– Veux-tu parler de qui est arrivé ?

– Jackson a dit que personne ne m'aimait et il m'a poussé. C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Les yeux de Stiles étaient emplis de larmes et le cœur de Claudia se brisa un peu. Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui fit un câlin.

– Oh, non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Moi et ton père, on t'aime tellement.

– Et on t'aime aussi. Moi, mon mari, mes enfants … Tous les Hales t'aiment.

– Okay.

Mais Talia pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas okay. Stiles était triste et à deux doigts de pleurer et ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur qu'elle annihilait.

Elles restèrent avec lui jusqu'à ce que les médicaments fassent effet. Il baillât et Claudia le borda et lui donna son renard en peluche. Ce jouet était un cadeau d'anniversaire que Derek lui avait offert et depuis ce jour, Stiles dormait avec chaque nuit.

\- Maman ? Talia ? demanda Stiles alors qu'elles s'en allaient.

\- Oui, mon cœur ?

\- Derek m'aime aussi ?

Souriante, Talia dit :

\- Oui Stiles, mon fils t'aime aussi.

\- Plus que tout au monde ? (*)

\- Plus que tout au monde.

Claudia ferma la porte doucement. Elle fit du café et Talia resta un peu. Les mères complotaient contre tous ces méchants enfants de Beacon Hills quand Talia reçut un appel de son mari. Daniel ne la laissa pas parler, il lui donna juste les nouvelles.

\- Derek a disparu de l'école, gémit Talia.

XxXxXxX

Tous les Hale disponibles cherchaient Derek. Grâce au lien de meute, ils savaient qu'il allait bien. Le trouver était une autre histoire. Derek et Stiles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et leurs odeurs étaient mélangées. Ils pouvaient dire où chaque Hale avait été ces derniers jours mais pour Derek, comme il sentait comme Derek&Stiles, de la même manière que Stiles sentait Stiles&Derek. Les deux étaient comme une seule personne et cela devenait difficile de différencier les deux enfants, même pour la famille de Derek.

Talia et Daniel parlaient avec la directrice de l'école, écoutant pour la sixième fois ses excuses. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu quitter l'école. Un enseignant l'avait vu agir bizarrement mais ignora son comportement. C'était aux environ de onze heures. Après, pour le déjeuner, il n'était plus là.

\- Comment avez-vous pu perdre un enfant ! Il a huit ans. HUIT ANS !

Daniel n'élevait jamais la voix, mais dans cette situation, il se sentait inutile, pouvoir de loup-garou ou non. Talia pouvait le sentir à travers le lien de compagnon. Elle mit une main sur son épaule pour le calmer un peu.

\- Je … Je ne sais pas quoi dire Monsieur Hale. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu. Derek n'est plus dans le bâtiment. Peut-être que si on appelle la police …

\- NON ! On s'en occupe maintenant. Mais si quelque chose arrive à mon fils, je vais vous poursuivre en justice, vous et tous les enseignants. Oubliez ça, j'intenterai un procès qu'importe ce qui arrive avec Derek.

Daniel ferma la porte avec plus de force que nécessaire. Talia resta un instant, s'excusant auprès de cette pauvre femme terrifiée et suivit son mari. Il attendait déjà dans la voiture.

\- Hey

\- Quoi ?!

Talia fit briller ses yeux en rouge. Daniel pencha la tête.

\- Désolé. Je suis juste inquiet.

\- Moi aussi. Derek n'est pas totalement sous contrôle, il pourrait avoir des ennuis. Mais il est assez intelligent pour savoir quoi faire dans ces cas-là. On devrait rentrer à la maison, peut-être qu'il sera rentré.

\- Ouais, peut-être.

XxXxXxX

Derek n'était pas à la maison. Il n'était pas dehors dans la réserve. Ils étaient tous inquiet et les enfants commençaient à le remarquer. L'excuse de Derek à l'école ne serait pas valable longtemps. Les adultes étaient assis, réfléchissant à quoi faire, ou essayant de le trouver à travers le lien de meute. C'est Laura qui eut la réponse.

\- Si vous cherchez Derek, il est avec Stiles.

Une seconde passa et soudain, tout le monde posait des questions. Comment, quand, pourquoi …

\- Stop. Tout le monde.

Talia n'haussa pas la voix, mais le ton de l'alpha était suffisant.

\- Laura, viens ici. Comment sais-tu où est ton frère ?

Laura ne s'approcha pas. Elle était nerveuse, comme si elle venait de faire une bêtise. Ou qu'elle avait brisé une promesse. Talia demanda encore.

\- Je le sens. Je sais qu'il est là. Je peux sentir de la douleur et du vert. C'est bizarre. Derek est bizarre.

Laura était très proche de son frère. Ils partageaient quelque chose de spécial de la même manière que Derek et Stiles, mais différent. Talia était presque sûre que Derek était l'ancre de Laura. Ça pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle savait où était son frère. Ils laissèrent Laura partir et attendirent qu'elle ne soit pas en mesure d'entendre.

\- Comment personne n'a pensé à ça ? Ils sont compagnons. C'est l'instinct de Derek. Je vais le chercher.

XxXxXxX

Les coups sur la porte le surprirent. C'était la nuit, l'heure de dormir pour tous les enfants et les adultes.

\- Talia, Daniel, quelque chose ne va pas ? C'était à propos de Derek ? Claudia m'a dit.

\- Oui, c'était à propos de mon fils. Laura pense qu'il est là.

Daniel poussa la porte et ils entrèrent.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. On a fait des allers-retours dans la chambre de Stiles depuis que John est rentré. dit Claudia.

\- Peut-on vérifier ? Ce n'est pas qu'on pense que vous mentez mais …

\- Mais vous croyez votre fille. finit John. Entrez, allons voir.

Les quatre adultes montèrent à l'étage. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'entrer pour savoir. Talia dit qu'elle sentait le cœur de Derek. Ouvrant la porte, ils trouvèrent Derek. Au-dessus de Stiles, faisant attention à sa main blessée. Les peluches, le renard de Stiles et le loup de Derek, étaient autour d'eux. Ils dormaient si paisiblement qu'aucun d'eux n'avait le cœur à les réveiller.

\- Regardez le bras de Derek. Pointa John. Des veines noires remontaient vers son tee-shirt, comme quand Talia prenait la douleur. Je ne savais pas que Derek savait faire ça.

\- Il … il ne l'a jamais fait. Pas consciemment. On ne savait pas qu'il pouvait le faire.

\- On a besoin de photos. Où est mon téléphone ? Talia, aide-moi.

Quand Claudia et Talia revinrent, John et Daniel étaient dans la même position, avec un doux sourire sur leur visage. Talia prit une photo d'eux aussi.

XxXxXxX

Le petit-déjeuner avait été intéressant. Les Hale étaient partis avant minuit, parlant de ce qui était le mieux pour Derek. Evidemment, il n'était pas encore prêt pour l'école. Claudia avait dû gérer un chiot effrayé dans la chambre de son fils. Après avoir promis à Derek qu'il n'avait pas de problème, les deux enfants vinrent manger. John les attendait avec beaucoup de nourriture, sachant que Derek n'avait pas mangé depuis le jour d'avant. Et qu'un loup-garou mange beaucoup, chose qu'il avait apprise de la manière la plus dure.

Derek était à l'école quand il avait ressenti une douleur dans son bras. Il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de Stiles. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, juste qu'il avait chaud et qu'il avait senti une nécessité, un besoin de protéger Stiles. Donc, il l'avait fait. Stiles dit que Derek était entré dans sa chambre par la fenêtre, aussi dangereux ce soit, et était resté avec lui sous le lit, effrayé de ce que Claudia pourrait dire. Elle trouva toute cette situation trop mignonne, mais mis son meilleur masque de « mère concernée » sur son visage.

C'était trop mignon la manière dont ils agissaient timidement l'un avec l'autre devant les parents de Stiles. Aucun des d'eux n'avait lâché leur peluche. John fit de son mieux pour faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Peter vint chercher Derek une heure plus tard. Derek était réticent à laisser Stiles, mais Claudia lui avait promis qu'il pourrait revenir dans la soirée. Ils se firent un câlin et Derek embrassa la joue de Stiles avant de courir dans la voiture de Peter, n'attendant aucune réponse et probablement gêné.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Stiles fit un câlin aux jambes de Claudia avec un air joyeux sur le visage.

\- Tu avais raison maman ! Derek m'aime !

XXX

 **(*) la phrase originale est « to the moon and back ».** **Très belle mais typiquement anglaise. Elle signifie 2 choses : soit un aller-retour Terre-Lune soit qu'on vous aime plus que tout au monde.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bonne soirée à vous !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis. Cette histoire _The Fluffy Wolf & The Boy Who Smells Like Green_a été écrite par zwatchtowerz (TheSpark), publiée sur AO3.**

 **Note : Bonsoiiiir !**

 **Et oui, quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand j'ai reçu une notification pour un nouveau chapitre de The Fluffy Wolf & The Boy Who Smells like Green ! Alors, je me suis empressée de le lire ! Et ensuite, je l'ai traduit ! **

**Pour cet OS, je fais une infidélité à PiccolinaSandra qui ne l'a pas corrigé (et qui pourra donc, le temps d'une histoire, découvrir l'histoire à sa publication ;) ). Promis, les prochaines histoires (autre que les Promesses de l'Aube) passeront entre tes mains :) **

" **Béta", Théophile. C'est la première et la dernière fois. Il a quasiment entièrement retraduit l'histoire et je me suis donc retrouvée correctrice de la trad … Si tu passes par là Théo : la prochaine fois, … y'aura pas de prochaine fois ! Les fautes sont à moi ! :)  
**

 **Enjoyyyy !**

 **oOo**

Talia avait un « truc » pour le boulot, en tout cas c'est ce qu'ils avaient dit à tout le monde quand elle était partie. En réalité, elle avait une conférence lycanthrope. En tant qu'alpha, elle devait amener deux personnes de confiance issues de sa meute. Et pour une raison ou pour une autre, une de ces personnes était sa femme, Claudia. C'est comme ça que John et Daniel s'étaient retrouvés à s'occuper des nourrissons, enfants et des adolescents qu'ils soient loup-garous ou humains.

Dire que c'était une tâche difficile était peu dire. Pour Daniel ça allait encore, la plupart des enfants étant de sa famille, il savait comment s'y prendre. Pour John c'était une autre histoire. C'était la pire semaine pour être privé d'alpha ou de mère. Pourquoi ? A cause des chiots.

Il y a presque un mois, Derek avait rencontré un nouveau loup. Il avait été récemment changé par un alpha sauvage et son père l'avait rejeté quand il avait découvert que son fils était un « monstre ».Talia avait donc fait ce que tout bon alpha ou même toute personne normale aurait fait, elle l'avait accueilli aussi bien dans sa meute que dans sa famille. Derek l'avait tout de suite adopté comme petit frère.

Isaac était un enfant mignon mais très timide, il avait peur de quiconque plus grand que lui. John suspectait que son père n'était pas étranger à ce traumatisme. Assez curieusement, Isaac s'était laissé adopter par Derek et l'avait laissé jouer au grand frère malgré leur différence d'âge assez petite. Il était de l'âge de Stiles et c'était l'un des problèmes.

A chaque fois que Stiles voulait jouer, Derek était occupé avec Isaac. Un jour, en rentrant en trombe dans la maison des Hale pour prendre Derek dans ses bras, Stiles le trouva en train de câliner Isaac dans le canapé. A partir de ce moment-là, à chaque fois qu'il revint c'était avec une mine triste et en retenant ses larmes

 **« Maman, Derek ne m'aime plus ! »** cria-t-il entre deux sanglots, quelques jours après l'arrivée d'Isaac.

 **« Mais non mon cœur, bien sûr qu'il t'aime. »** Et Stiles était à nouveau content, parce que si sa mère le disait, alors cela devait être vrai.

Mais cette semaine était un véritable cauchemar. Stiles était vraiment jaloux d'Isaac et Derek ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait. John ne savait pas trop comme réconforter son fils, c'était plutôt le rôle de Claudia normalement. Selon Daniel, il fallait juste attendre que Stiles accepte Isaac en temps qu'amis. En revanche, Isaac, avait bien remarqué quelque chose ce qui le fit se rapprocher de Derek encore plus. John pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait peur de perdre l'amitié de Derek. Ah les querelles d'enfants …

John voulait à tous prix réparer le cœur brisé de son fils. Avec un petit coup de main de Daniel, il était sur de pouvoir y arriver. Il demanda à prendre son week-end au commissariat en espérant que son plan aurait fonctionné d'ici lundi quand Claudia rentrerait. Le plan incluait : Derek qui dormait à la maison, des films et probablement plein de câlins entre les deux enfants.

Apparemment, le destin le haïssait. Quand il ouvrit la porte le samedi en s'attendant à voir Andrew, le grand frère de Talia tenant la main de Derek, il trouva à la place trois personnes. « Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu espérais pour le week-end mais Isaac n'a pas arrêté de pleurer depuis qu'il a appris que Derek ne serait pas là pendant deux jours. »

En Soupirant, John fit un geste pour les inviter à entrer. Ils laissèrent Isaac dans le canapé et Andrew dit au revoir à son neveu. **« Sois gentil et ne laisse pas Stiles à l'écart. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas quand tu passes tout ton temps avec Isaac, d'accord ? »**

 **« Mais Isaac a besoin de moi ! »** dit Derek, grognon.

 **« Et Stiles aussi. Il est triste que vous n'ayez pas de moment ensemble comme avant. »**

 **« Mais j'aime Stiles. Pourquoi il est triste ? »**

 **« Il pense que tu aimes plus Isaac. »** répondit John.

 **« C'est différent. »**

 **« En quoi c'est différent ? »** demanda Andrew.

 **« Je vais me marier avec Stiles quand on sera plus vieux, comme maman et papa l'ont dit. Je ne veux pas me marier avec Isaac. »**

John pensa à l'adolescence et pria tous les Dieux pour qu'ils lui donnent la force. En souriant, il dit **« Va voir Stiles. Il est en haut en train de faire la sieste. »** Les deux adultes regardèrent Derek courir dans l'autre sens en dépit de ce que Andrew venait de lui dire

Le dîner fut bizarre. Stiles était en colère contre Derek pour avoir amené Isaac, Isaac tirait la langue à Stiles dès que Derek ne regardait pas et Derek ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. John fit de son mieux pour distraire les chiots avec une pizza. Il n'était pas vraiment un bon cuisinier mais pour une fois que Claudia n'était pas là pour leur faire avaler ces trucs verts dégoûtant qu'elle était la seule à aimer.

 **« J'aimerais bien » regarder un film, est-ce qu'on peut monsieur Stil … Stil … monsieur le policier ? »** demanda Isaac en fixant son assiette vide.

 **« Bien sûr mon grand. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez regarder ? »**

 **« BATMAN ! »** cria Stiles en même temps qu'Isaac répondait **« Disney »** d'une petite voix. John eut un petit rire. **« Derek, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Batman ou Disney ? »**

John comprit que c'était une erreur quand il vit les deux enfants regarder Derek comme s'il allait décidait qui était l'élu. **« Je … moi je veux bien regarder un Disney. »** Stiles fronça les sourcils mais Isaac semblait si content avec ses grands yeux. Bon sang, ce gamin et ses adorables yeux bleus.

 **« C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, les garçons. »** annonça John deux heures plus tard. Une chorale de « non » et « s'il te plait » et d'yeux de chiots réussirent presque à l'avoir. Mais il était plus fort qu'un groupe d'enfant. Il borda Derek et Stiles dans le lit de son fils et mit un matelas sur le sol pour Isaac. John les embrassa sur le front et laissa la porte ouverte à la demande d'Isaac.

A deux heures du matin, un bruit le fit sursauter et il alluma la lumière de la table de chevet. C'était Stiles. **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon grand ? ? Un mauvais rêve ? »** Secouant sa tête, Stiles grimpa sur le lit à côté de lui. **« Je me suis réveillé et Derek dormait sur le sol avec Isaac . » « Oh bébé, viens-là. Tu veux dormir avec moi cette nuit ? »** Acquiesçant, Stiles l'enlaça. Le week-end n'était vraiment pas comme il l'espérait.

Le lendemain matin, John eut la confirmation que Isaac faisait des cauchemars. Maintenant il en était certain, le père d'Isaac le battait. Derek avait délaissé Stiles pour enlacer Isaac parce que ça le calmait à chaque fois, le pauvre était vraiment en manque de chaleur humaine. John décida que la meilleure option était de mettre les choses au clair tout les quatre. Isaac se mit à pleurer quand John demanda à Derek ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière et qu'il lui raconta ses cauchemars.

 **« Je suis désolé pour t'avoi'r p'ris ton Derek. »** dit Isaac à Stiles. Et bon sang, ce problème avec les R était vraiment adorable.

 **« Je suis désolé de t'avoir rendu triste. »** dit ensuite Derek.

 **« Tu as blessé mon cœur ici. »** dit Stiles en touchant sa poitrine. **« Mais je te pado .. prado ... »** , **« Pardonne »** aida John. **« Pardonne »** , répéta Stiles.

Isaac s'approcha de Stiles et lui fit un câlin. **« On peut être amis aussi »** dit-il gaiement.

Crise évitée, pensa John. **« Maintenant, qui veut des pancakes ? »** Quatre mains se levèrent. Isaac avait ses deux bras de levés et disait « s'il vous plait » et « merci », toujours effrayé que John le corrige s'il ne le disait pas. Derek et Stiles avaient chacun un seul bras en l'air, et John se rassura quand il vit que c'était parce qu'ils se tenaient la main avec l'autre.

Lundi matin, Claudia trouva John dormant sur le canapé, la télévision éteinte, et Stiles et Isaac endormis sur le sol, enlaçant un loup qui ressemblait étrangement à Derek.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je ne sais pas si l'auteur compte publier d'autres chapitres mais si oui, je les traduirais ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
**

 **Bon week-end !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
